High quality medical sensing and imaging data has become increasingly beneficial in the diagnoses and treatment of a variety of medical conditions. The conditions can be associated with the digestive system, the cardio-circulatory system, and can include injuries to the nervous system, cancer, and the like. For example, complex fractionated electrogram (CFAE) triggers within the right and left atria play a role in the pathogenesis of persistent and permanent atrial fibrillation, atrial flutters, and tachycardias. Radio frequency (RF) energy can be used to ablate tissues to correct aberrant conduction pathways, aided by imaging data.